micronationswikiaorg-20200223-history
Talk:League of Micronations
We can join the CoMN with the IML, because all of the members of the IML are also in the CoMN, and both organisations are searching the same proposal GranDuchy (talk) A Protest to the league I hereby make formal protest to the League of Micronations that allowing communist nations in the league is reprehinsible. A League like this should stand for economic freedom not opression. I therefore condemn this body for supporting a cancerous ideology that harms the greater good of the micronational community. I implore you to think before you let communist nations inbed themselves in a body that supports freedom. Republic of Wabashia (talk) 02:12, April 26, 2018 (UTC) King of Wabashia Ya will where at it we ban dictoarship any fasic we could ban or anyone who try to foce other people to diffent goverment becuse they dont like that ya bceuse that diffently freedom. Ya listen here right now lomn has bigger proublem then you getting mad over some commies. we has a law that ban commie and extrime far right for a while. We had to remove the law as it cause way too many problem and interal fighting. it cause more drama then its worth so they voted to remove it. You cant force anymore to be what you want as i cant focre you to be what i want you to be want. At the end of the day is not your nation its other peoples. People have there FREEDOM to choose what ever damn goverment they choose. And you me or anyone on this damn website can focre them to be somthing diffent becuse then your taken there freedom away form doing what ever. Its not my bussnes or your on how people run. Look at the end of the day I get you dont like commies I as well dont like them andYou have your freedom to say I dont like this just like i can say stop.But this website is to show off your nation NOT start drama or fights. But If your soooo agest then my i subjest dont join and go going somthing else as lomn wants to make peace with people not start rifts thank you and have a good day sir. King Stephen I I say, if we block people from joining this community because of there political beliefs, this community would get a backrap. We should not try to seperate ourselves, and just because you don't like em, does not mean that they should not be welcomed. -Head of the council of the people King Stephen the first is a Nevil Chamberlin of the micronational community he is uninterested in actually solving the problem and resorts to mockery. I'm ok with you having different political beliefs it's when you take peoples right to property and economic choice I have a problem. Your mockery makes this league look worse than me claiming communism is bad. Republic of Wabashia (talk) 19:47, April 27, 2018 (UTC) King of Wabashia Dear King Stephen You need to use spell check next time and I'm not starting anything I think that communism breeds a sense of unrest in the community as a whole. Also you accuse me of wanting to change their political beliefs thats not what I said, I want them to make their choice but to know that it comes with consequences. And this is why I protest the orginization because leaders like you will not step up when threats to the micronational arise you'll let the problem in. I formally conclude this orginizational body is the problem like the League of nations became the United Nations this orginization will be short lived. Republic of Wabashia (talk) 21:28, April 27, 2018 (UTC) sincerely, the King of Wabashia Can Walrusland join in League of Micronations? Walrusland want join in League of Micronations.--Mursuvaari1 (talk) 16:48, February 24, 2019 (UTC)